


Creation Thereof

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Charmed
Genre: Gen, Gen Fic, Love Potion/Spell, Magic, One Shot, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-29
Updated: 2011-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She watches her children, remembering how she and her sisters would mess with love potions despite warnings not to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creation Thereof

**Author's Note:**

> Another random little fic written for a halloween base prompt.

She watches her children create a spell together in their kitchen from the Book of Shadows and knows by the smell that it has to be the beginnings of a love potion.

It wasn't a bad idea for them to try recreating a love potion.

Knowing this she lets them have their fun, remembering how she and her sisters would do the exact same thing despite the warnings not to use on other people around. They hadn't listened of course.

It was however a bad idea, if other people found out about what it actually was.

So she gave the same warning to her children as her grandmother had done, hoping that they would listen.


End file.
